


Sitting On Top Of The World

by drpepper23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has an idea and Mickey works hard to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting On Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years after season 4. This is my first canon fic, so I would love to know what you guys think.

The light reflected off the windows, giving the whole place a kind of eerie feel. They were standing in an empty warehouse, on the Southside of Chicago, in the middle of the day. Mickey had no idea what they were doing there, but he was sure Ian would tell him soon enough. “So what do you think?” the redhead asked, a big ass grin on his face. He walked up behind Mickey and wrapped strong arms around him.

Mickey let out a grunt, but then relaxed into the comfort of Ian’s embrace. He looked around the hollow building, not sure what the other man expected him to see. “What do I think about what? It’s an empty fucking building, Ian. What exactly am I suppose to be seeing?” 

Ian tilted his head to the side, and his eyes lit up like fireflies, as he took in the dark ugly building. Apparently, they were looking at two very different things, because Mickey saw nothing about this cold, empty, space that made him want to smile. Ian didn’t seem to notice his lack of interest, as he kept right on talking, as if they’d found a pot of gold or something. “Can’t you see it, Mick? The flashing lights, the wild music, what does that make you think of, huh?” 

Mickey took in the large space, the empty walls, and the top floor that was already set to look over the bottom floor. “What the fuck am I suppose to be seeing, Ian? What the fuck are you planning?”

Ian was practically bouncing on his toes, his smile as bright as the sun. “A club, Mickey. I want to open a club. Can’t you just see it? Can’t you feel the energy?”

No. Mickey could not see it. But Ian was so damn happy, he just didn’t have it in him to crush the other man’s optimism. Ian was actually smiling and finally excited about something and that made Mickey want to work that much harder to make it happen, but still they needed to be practical. 

Ian pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. Mickey read with interest, while Ian kept on talking. “Look, all we gotta do is apply. The city is looking to bring in extra tax money. If we submit a sound business plan, they not only sign us over the building, they also give us the capital to get started.” 

Mickey ran a hand over his face and looked down at the paper in his hand. There were twenty-three building in all. If all twenty-three could be made into profitable business, not only would the city make a shit load of tax money, but the unemployment rate would also go down a bit. Twenty-three new business, meant bringing a shit-ton of jobs to the city and that was something everyone was down for. He read over the paper again. He didn’t want Ian to get his hopes up to high, only to see them crushed in the end. “Ian, do you know how many people are gonna be hammering to get these buildings? We don’t stand a chance, man”

Ian refused to be deterred. “We just have to draw up a plan, Mickey. They can say yes, they can say no. Either way we’re not losing anything. We just have to do our homework. Make it worth their effort to help us. We can do it, Mickey. I know that we can. ”

And what the fuck was he supposed to say to that? Ian looked so happy and hopeful, but suddenly something he said had Mickey’s eyebrows reaching for the sky. “A gay club? Are you talking about opening a fucking gay club in this neighborhood?” He hoped to God the answer was no.

Ian’s face took on that sheepish look it sometimes got when he knew Mickey thought he was being ridiculous. “Gay friendly at least?” he asked weakly.

The incredulous laugh Mickey let out let the other man know exactly what he thought about that.

Ian sighed deeply, as his eyes roamed around the building. “Would you rather we opened a non-gay friendly club, Mickey?” His shoulders slumped, and he looked as if all his dreams had just been turned into terrifying nightmares. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. He could see himself being dragged farther and farther down the rabbit hole, with no way to claw his way out. “Ian, come on, what’s this about, man? What is it that’s making you want to do this?

Ian voice was low and his eyes had taken on that wounded look. “I just thought it was a good idea at the time.” The redhead shrugged, acting as if Mickey had just slaughtered a whole litter of puppies or something.

Mickey’s face softened as his eyes raked over the peeling paint and leaning banisters. Fucking Ian could probably grab his hand and ask him to walk into a burning building with him, and Mickey would do it, no problem, just to see the other man’s eyes light up and that huge ass smile make its way across his pale face. Mickey let out a deep sigh and ran a quick hand through his hair. “Fine,” he said, against his better judgment and common sense. “We’ll write the fucking report and see what happens.”

Ian laughed happily and tried to pick Mickey up in his arms. The other man pretended to fight him off, with no force or effort behind his resistance at all.

#

Fifteen months later, they were standing in their empty club, with blaring lights, blasting music, a stocked tight bar, and a crowd of people waiting to get in.

Ian laced their hands together and smiled. Mickey felt drunk off the other man’s happiness. Not caring who was looking, he pulled him by the waist, and brought their lips together for a sweet, sloppy kiss. 

They’d put in the work. On top of creating a huge online presence, they’d also advertised free drinks for the first fifty inside, and half off drinks after midnight. They’d pounded the pavement, put up fliers, and done everything they could to drive people to their club. Ian gently pushed him away and pointed toward the entrance. 

Carlos, an off duty police officer, worked the door as security. They’d also managed to get Iggy, Colin, and Carl to work as bouncers. Fiona and Vee had both been imperative in their knowledge of the inner workings of a club and Ian and Mickey both had taken a course on business management. Debbie and Mandy had come up with the name-The Lion’s Den-And Mickey and Ian had both agreed that it fit their club perfectly. They were as ready as they were going to get, and the rest they would have to learn as they went. 

Mickey looked at his watch, then back up at Ian. His hands were sweaty, and his heart was pounding out of his chest, but he knew this was it. Every step they’d taken had led them to this moment right here. “You ready to do this shit or what, man?” he asked, the jittering redhead beside him. 

Ian’s answer was to bring their lips together for a quick kiss, then yell across the empty floor. “Open the door, Carlos. It’s time to let them in.” Mickey and Ian’s eyes locked, and stayed that way, as the crowd fluttered in around them. 

They went on like that for awhile. They both watched in awe, as their business steadily grew, their crowds got larger, and their money kept right on pouring in. Finally they reached the point where they didn’t even have to be there. Mickey couldn’t describe how good it felt to hand the reins off to someone else every now and then, so he and Ian could take their much needed breaks from the place. 

#

Mickey’s bare feet slapped hard across the kitchen floor. The titles were green and black, some shit Ian had picked out, but the rest of the place was a mix between the both of them. Mickey loved everything about it. He and Ian had taken their time finding the perfect space for the two of them. They’d fixed it up just like they wanted it and christened every room the first week they’d moved it. Mickey walked out to the balcony, the cool morning air whipping around him, as he looked down on the rest of the city.

It was all still a little surreal to him sometimes. Not only the fact that they’d made it out of the Southside, but also that they were happy, successful, and the love between them had never been stronger. Nine years ago, he would have laughed aloud at anyone who said he and Ian would be successful business owners, living in a high rise on the Northside of Chicago one day. 

“You wanna eat out here?” Ian asked. He came behind Mickey and wrapped his hands around the other man’s waist, burying his head in his neck. “Coffees ready,” he said, making Mickey shiver from the feel of the other man’s body on his. 

Mickey turned in his arms and held Ian’s face in his hands; his fuck u-up tattoos a hard contrast against the other man’s smooth skin. “You had an idea.” He ran soft fingers along the other man’s jaw line, loving the way it felt beneath his fingers. 

Ian shook his head. They’d had this conversation many times before. “Yeah, I had an idea and you worked hard to make it happen for me. For us.”

“It was a good idea,” Mickey insisted, because Ian deserved just as much credit as he did. They’d both worked extra had to ensure their club was a success and now all these years later, it was finally paying off. 

Ian leaned down and captured Mickey’s lips with his own. “Come on, let’s get breakfast started.”

They ate cheese eggs with bacon and French toast. The world was going on around them, yet here they were, a Milkovich and a Gallagher, sitting on top of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know where this came from, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drpepper23fan


End file.
